


Human

by zavegonzo



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Angst, Fangame: Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, Gen, Species Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Alinivar isn't a human. He's a Mook, and he can't change that.So why can't he just accept it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Human

Alinivar’s got a lot of reasons why it feels like dread’s burning a hole in his stomach. He’s just been sent on a quest of insurmountable stakes by some super-powerful being he met like thirty minutes ago. He barely has a clue on how he’s supposed to fulfill this quest.

And he’s also been given the ability to use PSI.

He should be ecstatic about that bit. The disability that made him an outcast is gone. He’s now a little bit more like a normal Mook, like a normal member of the Solar System’s society.

He hates it. And he has no clue why.

He sticks to melee whenever he gets in a fight.

After the Greyface leaves and Niiue explains who he was, Alinivar feels weird. A human, far away from Earth? A human, using alien tech? Why couldn’t that be him?

He says nothing.

He learns a forgotten secret about the Martians. It’s oddly relatable to him. The whole Martian species was forcibly turned into another species. A tragic genocide, covered up through time and blood.

Alinivar’s been a Mook his whole life. He shouldn’t sympathize. He can’t sympathize.

He chooses not to sympathize.

Next stop: Earth! The blue marble makes him feel euphoric. When he looks at his human disguise in the mirror, it just looks _right._ He’d do well with two eyes instead of three.

The air outside tastes perfect, even if it’s not what Mooks are meant to breathe. He walks around the city, and the humans perceive him as being one of them. He may as well just be a normal human doing normal human things.

The PSI test at the Pigsnout Society gives him so much pain, which worsens when he has to fight the human—the Greyface again.

He rationalizes it after the fact. All that happened was that he was slowly getting high on Earth’s barely-breathable air.

Never mind that he was so excited even before the landing.

Seeing the Earth of 200X makes him angry. How dare Giegue ruin the planet like this?!

When he fights, his hits are stronger than usual. It’s not because he takes it personally. He doesn’t have any ties to Earth, after all. It’s just natural to get angry at seeing a civilization slaughtered this way.

Even though he didn’t get angry when he learned about the Martian genocide.

Repression makes him hit even harder.

In Magicant, he looks exactly the same. Of course he does. Larice is still a Starman. Zarbol is still riding his mini-UFO. And Alinivar’s body has never been modified, so there isn’t any alternate appearance he could take in the first place.

When he and his team reach the door hub, he goes through his own door first.

He’s surprised by something he’s always expected.

In Alinivar’s own Magicant, he’s a human.

He takes a moment to have a good cry. He can’t deny what he is anymore, and it’s amazing to finally experience the right body. There are so many details that weren’t there in his Mook form, or even in his disguise. His skin’s brown. He has hair that’s dark and curly. His fingers can actually move independently instead of just being a glorified mitten controlled by tentacles. His teeth are blunt. He’s got actual bones. And nipples. And ears. And a nose. And it’s so beautiful it’s almost too much for him.

He makes peace with himself. He meets the personification of the part of himself that just wants to quit—a half-Mook, half-human calling itself Reflecto. They talk and resolve their differences.

Steeling himself, he leaves his own Magicant, back into the door hub.

The other Applechasers see a Mook returning from the blue door, smiling bitterly.


End file.
